1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the administration of a fluid consisting of a titanium-coated tube, preferably made of plastic, one end of which is sealed, and the other end has a connection for an injection syringe or the like, which tube is executed with a number of openings distributed over an area between the sealed end and the connection, and a rigid, elongated body arranged in the tube is so executed as to facilitate insertion of the tube into human tissue. The invention also comprises an attachment device for attaching the tube to the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements of the kind described above are commercially available. Disclosed through DE, A1, 36 36 806 is a plastic tube which is executed with a number of openings distributed over an area between one end and the connection, which arrangement also comprises one sealed end, which is rounded, and a second end with a connection for an injection syringe or similar. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the plastic tube is neither biocompatible nor antibacterial. This gives rise to infections making their way through the catheter, and to the infiltration of bacteria along the outside of the edge in the area of the wound adjacent to the abdominal cavity, where peritonitis occurs. The rounding of the end of the catheter that is to be introduced into the body also means that the introduction of the catheter into body tissues is perceived by the patient as unnecessarily painful.
Also disclosed, for example through SE, A, 8703694-3, is the surface-coating of plastic tubes with titanium oxide with a view to reducing rejection by the body. One disadvantage associated with these previously disclosed surface-coated tubes is the fact that they become very hard, which, in conjunction with their insertion into muscle tissue, gives rise to contractions in the tissue, which is experienced as both uncomfortable and painful.
Previously disclosed through WO, A1, 84/03217 is an arrangement for the attachment of a catheter or the like to a patient. Attachment is effected by introducing the attachment device for the catheter through the patient's skin. Unlike previously disclosed methods of attachment, this method of attachment is reliable, and the risk of the catheter becoming detached is very small, although it suffers from the significant disadvantage that it is uncomfortable for the patient, who must suffer the introduction of further needles into the body tissue in addition to the introduction of the catheter itself.